


When It Rains

by lightless_star



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei, Woohyun-sshi. Apa kau suka hujan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> The cast (except OC) is not mine. i only own the plot. this just a fiction, so it doesnt happen to the character in their real life.

“Apa itu kau, Woohyun-sshi?” suara lembut gadis itu bertanya padaku saat tanganku menyentuh pundaknya. Kemudian ia kembali diam sambil menghadap kearah jendela yang dibasahi titik hujan yang perlahan turun.

“Ne, Rihyo-sshi. Ini aku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” jendela itu sedikit terbuka, membiarkan dingin udara luar menelusup pelan ke kulitku. Aku mendesis karena dingin, namun sepertinya Rihyo tak tampak kedinginan sama sekali.

“Entahlah. Hanya menebak,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tertawa kecil. Senyumannya manis sekali, namun sayang ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa melihatnya.

“Aku senang kalau kau yang menemaniku, Woohyun-sshi,”ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatiku saat melihatnya. Namun aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Hujan masih terus turun membasahi bumi. Titik-titik airnya membentuk butiran-butiran kecil di jendela. Rerumputan rumah sakit ikut basah karenanya, namun suasana itu selalu mampu menelusupkan tenang dalam hatiku.

“Woohyun-sshi, diluar sedang hujan, ya?” tanyanya lagi.

“Ya. makanya kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan keluar,” ucapku. Jelas saja, bagaimana jika seragam rumah sakit yang aku kenakan basah nanti?

“Woohyun-sshi, apa kau suka hujan?” aku mengulum senyum lalu mengangguk. Seakan ia bisa melihatnya.

“Ya. Aku suka hujan. Rasanya menyenangkan bersentuhan dengan titik-titik air yang jatuh perlahan dari langit itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Rihyo-sshi?”

Gadis itu mengulum bibir, lalu menundukkan kepala.

“Aku juga suka. Suara gemerisik rintik-rintiknya serta bau tanah basah itu selalu bisa membuatku tenang—–“ ucapnya. Ia lalu terhenti sejenak.

“—-walau aku belum pernah melihatnya,” lanjut Rihyo. Sinar mata indahnya yang selalu kosong itu tampak sedih.

“Kau akan dapat melihatnya sebentar lagi, hm?”

Ia mengangguk senang,”Woohyun-sshi, rasanya berdiri ditengah hujan itu seperti apa, ya?”

“Menyenangkan sekali. Tapi siap-siap saja bajumu jadi basah semua. Ahaha,” ucapku. Berusaha membuatnya tertawa.

“Apa tidak sakit?” ujarnya polos, membuatku tertawa kecil.

“Tidak, Rihyo-sshi. Rasanya cuma seperti berada di bawah shower,” kataku, kali ini ia tertawa.

“Itu artinya kau juga selalu senang saat berada dibawah shower, Woohyun-sshi?” ujarnya, derai tawanya belum berhenti. Aku tak menjawab, ikut tertawa bersamanya.

“Aku ingin merasakannya. Terlahir sebagai orang buta memang tidak enak, ya. Aku salah apa sih sampai Tuhan menghukumku begini?” ada keputusasaan dalam suaranya. Keputusasaan yang aku tidak suka.

“Jangan bilang begitu, aku tidak suka,” ucapku tegas. Ia hanya diam, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Rintik-rintik hujan masih mengalun lembut ditelingaku. Aku bisa melihat keluarga pasien sedang berlari tergesa dikoridor rumah sakit dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Sementara, dihalaman rumah sakit aku dapat melihat bunga bougenville ungu itu tertunduk layu karena hujan.

“Operasimu akan berlangsung minggu depan. Kau bisa melihat semuanya sebentar lagi,” lanjutku dengan nada agak kesal.

“Apa yang pertama kali ingin kau lihat, Rihyo-sshi?” tanyaku. Suaraku melembut. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir gadis manis itu.

“Wajah Woohyun-sshi. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu.”

Aku tersentak. Namun, detik berikutnya aku ikut tersenyum.

“Aku yakin Woohyun-sshi pasti orang yang tampan,” ia tersenyum. Raut wajahnya tampak malu-malu saat ia memujiku. Manis sekali.

“Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?” tanyaku.

“Entahlah. Intuisi orang buta? Ahaha,”ucapnya asal.

“Kau itu orang yang baik Woohyun-sshi. Kau orang yang lembut dan manis. Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang saat berada didekatmu,” ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lembut sekali.

Aku tersenyum lagi, lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

“Aku menyayangimu,” ucapku. Ia kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat.

“Harus kau katakan berapa kali, Woohyun-sshi? Aku juga menyayangimu.”

“Aku tak tahu kenapa kau mau dengan gadis buta sepertiku,” ucapnya lagi. Aku terdiam.

Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa tertarik padanya. Kami hanya bertemu dirumah sakit, sebagai pasien dan perawatnya. Perasaan itu entah muncul darimana, aku tak tahu. Aku bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan aku selalu terjebak dimata yang bahkan tak bisa melihat itu, entah sejak kapan aku merasa aneh saat berada disamping sosok itu.

Sekalipun matanya buta, tapi hatinya tidak. Ia orang yang tulus sekali. Ketulusan yang belum pernah aku dapatkan dari gadis-gadis yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganku sebelum ini. Hal yang membuatku semakin menyayanginya.

Lagipula, sebentar lagi ia akan bisa melihat dunia. Mata indahnya itu akan bisa melihatku, dengan binarnya yang cerah. Tidak selalu kosong seperti yang aku lihat saat ini.

“Lalu saat aku bisa sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini nanti, aku ingin bisa berdiri dibawah hujan bersama Woohyun-sshi,” katanya. Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya.

Setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara lagi.

Yang ada hanya sunyi yang menenangkan, ditemani rintik hujan yang masih riuh rendah diluar sana.

sekali lagi, aku tersenyum.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> hai '-')/ ini sebenarnya fanfic lama, tapi saya posting disini karena baru aktif di AO3 lagi xD  
> thanks for read. mohon kritik dan sarannya :D


End file.
